Calor
by douchka
Summary: Il fait une chaleur étouffante sur Poudlard et Hermione cherche un coin frais pour se poser. Que va-t-elle découvrir au détour d'un couloir?


**CALOR**

Alors que le soleil n'avait jamais tapé aussi fort, et qu'il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud, que tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre l'air, de se baigner, de se rafraîchir et de profiter de cette première journée de vacances, Hermione se trouvait comme d'habitude à la bibliothèque. Ce qui était différent, c'est que malgré tous les efforts de la jeune fille pour rester concentré, elle n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait déjà une cinquantaine de fois, au moins, qu'elle relisait encore et toujours la même phrase, et cette phrase ne voulait pas rentrer dans son cerveau. Dépitée, Hermione lâcha son livre des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La bibliothèque était déserte, même madame Pince avait abandonné ses obligations ! Hermione souffla. Elle ne supportait pas la chaleur, elle lui empêchait de se concentrer. La jeune fille était en sueur, ses cheveux collaient à son dos, sa robe de sorcier noire était de trop. Mais en jeune fille sérieuse qu'elle était, elle voulait réussir à se rentrer cette phrase dans la tête pour pouvoir continuer à étudier ! Après un dernier regard autour d'elle, Hermione se leva, prit le livre sous son bras et sortit de la bibliothèque dans l'idée de trouver un endroit frais et calme où elle pourrait enfin étudier.

_« Je ramènerais le livre avant que la bibliothécaire s'en rende compte ! »,_ se dit Hermione pour réfréner la sensation qu'elle avait de mal agir.

Alors que la jeune Gryffondor errait dans les couloirs en quête d'un endroit frais, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait personne, nul part. Hermione s'arrêta net, réfléchissant : _« J'ai tellement chaud avec cette robe noire. Je pourrai sûrement l'enlever et enfiler des vêtements où je me sentirais un peu plus à l'aise… Allez ! Courage, de toute façon il n'y a personne… Et peut-être que si je croise quelqu'un, il ne me reconnaitra pas. C'est vrai que personne ne m'a jamais vu décontractée… même pas Harry ou Ron ! », _pensa Hermione amusée. La jeune fille prit alors la direction de sa tour pour se changer.

Après avoir enlevé ses vêtements trop chauds pour ce temps et avoir enfilé un short en jean et un débardeur blanc, la jeune fille s'attacha les cheveux en chignon pour qu'il ne colle plus sa peau. Elle allait mettre ses chaussures quand elle se dit qu'elle serait mieux pieds nus.

« Maintenant je me sens bien ! », dit la jeune fille à voix haute en se regardant dans le miroir.

Hermione reprit son livre et partit de nouveau à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Sorti de la tour des Gryffondors, la jeune fille s'arrêta de nouveau pour réfléchir : _« Je crois que ça ne sert à rien d'errer dans Poudlard en espérant trouver le lieu parfait… Alors… je cherche un endroit frais et calme. Le lieu le plus frais et le plus calme de Poudlard c'est… les souterrains ! »_

Hermione se dirigea donc vers les souterrains, en se disant qu'elle trouverait bien un cachot vide où se poser. Le long du trajet, la jeune fille ne pensait à rien, la chaleur la réduisant à avancer, pressée de se retrouver au frais. _« Ça ne me réussit vraiment pas d'avoir trop chaud… »_ Hermione était de nouveau en sueur, malgré ses vêtements légers et ses cheveux attachés. Ses pieds collaient au sol ce qu'elle trouvait très désagréable et son débardeur blanc était déjà trempé, moulant ses formes qu'elle cherchait tout le temps à cacher. La jeune fille se passa la main sur son front moite, essuyant la transpiration qui lui perlait dans les yeux. Elle continua néanmoins d'avancer, arrivant enfin aux cachots alors que ses vêtements étaient trempés. _« Heureusement que je n'ai pas gardé mes habits de cours ! »_

En entrant dans les souterrains de Poudlard, un courant d'air vint effleurer Hermione. « C'est pas possible ! », s'écria la jeune fille ennuyée. Même s'il y avait de l'air dans les souterrains, celui-ci était chaud et soufflait désagréablement sur la peau moite de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait l'impression qu'elle allait se dessécher sur place. La Gryffondor s'effondra au sol, ne pouvant plus supporter cette chaleur, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir, à mettre ses idées en place. Le bruit de son corps tombant au sol se répercuta sur les murs des cachots et lui renvoya l'écho de sa perte. Elle lâcha son livre, qui tomba à ses côtés, le bruit s'ajoutant à celui du corps d'Hermione. Celle-ci se mit soudain à rire, un rire puissant, et libérateur. Celui-ci se répercuta longuement et plus elle entendait son propre rire, plus la jeune fille rigolait. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, mais le mal qui s'installa dans son ventre la fit stopper net dans un hoquet. Hermione se plia en deux de douleur et resta ainsi un long moment. Ce fut un bruit derrière son dos qui l'a fit relever son buste. Elle se retourna et regarda qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière elle.

* * *

Alors que le soleil n'avait jamais tapé aussi fort, et qu'il n'avait jamais fait aussi chaud, que tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre l'air, de se baigner, de se rafraîchir et de profiter de cette première journée de vacances, le professeur Severus Rogue était dans ses quartiers, espérant garder un peu de la fraîcheur de la nuit précédente. Mais les bruits des élèves qu'il entendait rire derrière ses fenêtres l'insupportait au plus haut point. Severus sortit de son lit, et enfila un caleçon. Il préférait dormir nu en été, ne supportant pas les vêtements qui collaient à sa peau pendant la nuit. Le professeur chercha un jean noir dans son placard et un tee-shirt de la même couleur. Il se sentait soudain ridicule de s'habiller tout le temps de cette couleur, et lâcha son tee-shirt noir pour un blanc avec lequel il espérait mieux supporter la chaleur. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant plus d'une heure, Severus se dit que le mieux serait d'aller dans la salle de bain réservé aux professeurs et de prendre un moment rien que pour lui. Il sortit de ses quartiers et se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, mais s'arrêta d'un coup en entendant un bruit étrange. Quelques secondes après un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et soudain un rire assourdissant emplit tout le couloir. Severus se demanda quel élève allait lui pourrir son moment d'intimité tout en se dirigeant vers le rire qui n'en finissait plus. Il entendit alors un hoquet et plus aucun bruit. Severus s'énerva : _« J'espère que cet élève n'est pas mort étouffé ! S'il me gâche ma journée je lui fais boire une potion de résurrection pour le tuer de mes propres mains ! »_

Le professeur tourna au coin d'un couloir et s'arrêta net. Par terre, se trouvait une jeune fille, que Severus ne reconnut pas. Elle était pliée en deux, ses cheveux attachés en chignon laissant découvrir sa nuque parfaite. Son débardeur blanc était transparent à cause de la transpiration. Le professeur ne pût s'empêcher de suivre des yeux une goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de la nuque de la jeune fille. Elle suivit la lanière du débardeur et se perdit dans les filaments de coton du vêtement. Severus sentit irrésistiblement une envie d'être cette goutte de sueur qui pouvait toucher sans contrainte la peau de cette femme. A ce moment là, la jeune fille se releva et se tourna vers le professeur Rogue. Son regard se porta immédiatement et sans retenue vers la poitrine de cette jeune fille, sans qu'il arrive à se contrôler. Le débardeur était également trempé et donc transparent sur le devant, et Severus pût tout à loisir admirer le soutien-gorge blanc qui transparaissait sous son haut. Gêné par le désir qu'il ressentait à cet instant, Severus tourna son regard vers le visage de la jeune femme devant lui. Le choc qu'il ressentit en reconnaissant le regard marron le rendit muet quelque instant. Mais se reprenant bien vite et tentant d'étouffer l'idée même qu'il avait pu avoir du désir pour cette miss-je-sais-tout, Severus parla d'une voix forte et qu'il espérait pleine de colère : « Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ici ! Et dans cette tenue ! Vous vous croyez à la plage ! ». Il ne pensait pourtant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Le professeur ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il verrait bien la jeune fille dans une tenue encore plus indécente que celle-ci, voir pas de tenue du tout. Il tentait de réfréner son désir qu'il ressentait de plus en plus fort quand Hermione lui dit effrontément et pourtant d'une voix faible : « Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé professeur ! »

Tout à ses pensées, Severus ne sût quoi répondre et le fait qu'elle essaye de lui tenir tête en cet instant, alors qu'elle était sans défense, lui donna l'envie irrésistible de la posséder.

* * *

Hermione reconnut immédiatement son professeur de potion derrière elle. Malgré l'état de grande faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas habillé de sa robe de sorcier, et même plus, il portait un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait deviner les muscles fins et puissants de son torse. La jeune fille resta sans voix devant cette vision. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rogue, le professeur qu'elle détestait le plus, pouvait être bâti comme un apollon ! Hermione continuait d'admirer son professeur quand il dit en colère : « Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous ici ! Et dans cette tenue ! Vous vous croyez à la plage ! ». Hermione retourna soudain à la réalité, Rogue restait Rogue. Elle mit le désir fugace qu'elle avait éprouvé pour son professeur sur le compte de la chaleur, et lui répondit d'une voix affaiblie : « Vous ne vous êtes pas regardé professeur ! »

Ce qu'elle vit alors dans le regard de son professeur la rendit perplexe. Un désir intense semblait avoir pris possession de lui, et la jeune fille ne pût soutenir ce regard fiévreux. Elle baissa les yeux, rouges de honte, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle se sentit soudain soulevée du sol et se retrouva dans les bras du maître des potions, la tête collé à son torse puissant. L'odeur envoutante de ce corps lui fit perdre un instant la tête. Mais la jeune fille retrouva rapidement son caractère bien trempée et essaya de se dégager.

« Posez-moi par terre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! », s'énerva-t-elle.

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant miss Granger ! Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas en forme ! Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je serais responsable ! », intima le professeur en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de son élève.

En sentant les bras puissants de son professeur se resserraient autour d'elle, Hermione arrêta de bouger, ressentant pour la première fois la force d'un vrai homme. La jeune femme se mit à rougir violemment aux pensées qui hantaient sa tête à cet instant. Pensées qui l'incluait elle et son professeur dans des tenues et des poses plus que suggestives. Rouge de honte, elle essaya de se dégager une nouvelle fois, mais le professeur suivit le mouvement et déplaça son bras droit serrant soudain la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci stoppa net, sentant un désir puissant l'envahir. Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant avec le peu de garçons qu'elle avait connu. Ce désir intense, animal, d'être possédé par un homme. La jeune fille leva timidement les yeux vers son professeur et fût déçu de voir qu'il continuait à regarder droit devant lui en continuant de marcher. Rogue ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du changement brutal d'Hermione contre son torse, et celle-ci se trouva très stupide. _« C'est un homme, un vrai. Il a connu plein d'autres femmes, sûrement beaucoup plus belles et sexy que moi. Je suis vraiment bête de penser qu'il pourrait avoir de la considération pour un désir d'adolescente, surtout aussi banale que moi ! »_, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Alors que Severus brulait de désir pour la jeune femme devant lui, celle-ci baissa les yeux. La bête qui avait un instant pris le dessus sur l'homme se trouva supplanté par le professeur. Miss Granger paraissait si frêle en cet instant, si fragile. _« Je vais avoir des problèmes si je la laisse faire un malaise. Mieux vaut que je la transporte à l'infirmerie. »_, se dit Severus. Il souleva alors la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de marcher. Le professeur la trouva étonnamment plus légère que ce qu'elle semblait être au premier abord. Il plaça son bras gauche sous les genoux de la jeune fille et son bras droit sous ses épaules pour pouvoir caler sa tête sur son torse si jamais elle tournait de l'œil. Tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras donna un sentiment de puissance au professeur. Elle lui paraissait encore plus frêle que tout à l'heure et cela flattait son égo de mâle macho. Ce sentiment fût vite remplacé par un agacement profond quand Hermione commença à se débattre. _« C'est une vraie furie ! Comment j'ai pu penser qu'elle était fragile ! »_, pensa Severus.

« Posez-moi par terre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! », s'énerva alors la jeune fille.

L'agacement de Severus Rogue mélangé à son envie pressante d'aller se reposer dans un endroit calme le fit réagir violement.

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant miss Granger ! Vous voyez bien que vous n'êtes pas en forme ! Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je serais responsable ! », dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de son élève. La sensation soudaine des rondeurs de la jeune fille sur son torse donnèrent des idées plus inventives les unes que les autres au professeur. Il se rendit compte du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione rougissait et il se demanda un instant avec horreur si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées perverses. Mais il ne pût se pencher plus avant sur le problème puisque Hermione recommençait à bouger et pour ne pas la faire tomber, Severus déplaça sa main droite qu'il plaça sur la taille de la jeune fille resserrant un peu plus leur étreinte. Celle-ci arrêta de bouger et Severus continua à avancer, beaucoup plus conscient que ce qu'il voudrait de la taille gracile de son élève sous sa main, position qui lui semblait trop proche d'une étreinte amoureuse. Les battements de son cœur lui semblèrent assourdissants, mais jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione, il vit qu'elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien. _« Évidement ! Stupide que je suis ! Comment une jeune adolescente qui ne s'intéresse qu'à ses livres pourrait se rendre compte du désir que je ressens en ce moment ! Si seulement elle n'était pas mon élève ! Ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait subi mes caresses ! »_, pensa Severus Rogue, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier les pulsations de son cœur qu'il sentait maintenant dans une partie qu'il aurait voulu laisser hors du jeu.

Le professeur de potion continuait d'avancer vers l'infirmerie, mal à l'aise à l'idée que la jeune fille qu'il serrait dans ses bras sente une partie de son anatomie devenue subitement dure. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de bouger Hermione sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, celle-ci se mit à parler : « Euh… Professeur ? ».

La gêne qui transparaissait dans la voix de son élève stoppa net Severus qui pensa immédiatement qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son érection malgré ses efforts pour la cacher. Il cherchait une explication rationnelle à donner à ce phénomène quand Hermione continua : « Vous avez dépassé le raccourci pour l'infirmerie. »

Rogue se sentit très stupide et soulagé en même temps, sensation très étrange que ces deux réunis. Il regarda la jeune fille bêtement, n'ayant pas encore immergé de ses pensées et celle-ci fit alors quelque chose qui le déstabilisa.

* * *

Hermione sentait son cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de son professeur, trop bien. Ce n'était pas normal, c'était le professeur Rogue ! Elle aurait dû avoir envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais elle avait juste envie de l'embrasser. L'endroit où Severus Rogue avait posé sa main sur sa taille la brulait, mais d'une douce brûlure, une douce torture qui consumait lentement sa peau. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur que son professeur enlève sa main _ ou pire _ la repose par terre. Hermione espérait sincèrement que le maître des potions n'entendait pas son cœur qu'elle sentait pulsait dans des parties de son corps qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie aussi fortement qu'en cet instant. La Gryffondor était toute à ses pensées quand elle s'aperçut que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas pris le bon chemin pour l'infirmerie. La jeune fille n'avait pas envie interrompre ce moment si particulier, mais elle avait peur que son professeur s'énerve encore, alors elle dit d'une voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas : « Euh… Professeur ? ». Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement faisant sursauter légèrement Hermione. La jeune fille le regarda, mais voyant qu'il ne disait rien et qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague, elle expliqua : « Vous avez dépassé le raccourci pour l'infirmerie. » Son professeur baissa enfin les yeux vers elle et lui jeta un regard perdu, désemparé. Un regard qui pour la première fois montrait la fragilité de cet homme que tout le monde détestait. Une envie irrésistible s'empara alors d'Hermione quand elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle ne pût s'empêcher de vouloir toucher cet homme. La courageuse Gryffondor tendit la main vers le visage du professeur, prête à lui caresser la joue, poussée par son désir. Mais au dernier moment la jeune fille sage, le rat de bibliothèque reprit possession de l'esprit d'Hermione et celle-ci glissa sa main vers le front de Severus Rogue en inventant : « Vous n'allez pas l'air bien. Vous avez peut-être de la fièvre ? » Hermione laissa sa main sur le front du professeur, appréciant de sentir malgré tout la peau de cet homme, finissant par se retirer à regret. Elle baissa les yeux rapidement, gênée par son audace et encore plus horrifiée par ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle ne s'était pas reprise au dernier moment. Contrairement à ce que la jeune fille avait pensé, toucher le front de son professeur n'avait pas calmé son désir, mais n'avait fait que le rendre plus présent. À présent, Hermione ne rêvait que de toucher encore et encore ce corps, avec ses mains, voir sa bouche.

* * *

Severus vit la main de Hermione Granger se levait pour se diriger vers son visage. La stupeur qui l'envahit le paralysa. Il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et cru y apercevoir un affrontement silencieux. La main de la Gryffondor changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers le front de Severus. Alors que le maître des potions sentait une peau douce se posait lentement sur son visage, la voix de la jeune fille retentit plus claire que jamais dans le silence des couloirs : « Vous n'allez pas l'air bien. Vous avez peut-être de la fièvre ? ».

Ces mots, ces simples mots, pourtant insignifiants, conjugués à la fraicheur et la douceur de la main de la jeune fille sur son front, provoquèrent effectivement une fièvre chez Severus. Mais la chaleur qu'il ressentait se concentrait essentiellement dans son bas-ventre. _« Si elle continue comme ça je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir ! »_, pensa le directeur des Serpentards affolé. La main d'Hermione s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur son front, ce qui redoubla le désir de Severus. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : posséder la jeune fille, la faire sienne, pouvoir toucher son corps sans tous ses vêtements qui la recouvrait encore. Hermione enleva enfin sa main et baissa les yeux, Severus ne pouvant voir alors ce qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant il aurait tout donné pour savoir qu'en cet instant la jeune fille pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Mais il restait un professeur, et il n'avait pas lu les pensées de son élève. Il se ressaisit alors et ne fit rien qui aurait pu changer leur relation à jamais.

« Miss Granger, avez-vous vraiment besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? », demanda Severus.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, sûrement interloqué par cette question : « Non je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. » Et quelques secondes après : « Par contre j'aurai bien besoin d'un bain pour me rafraîchir ! »

C'en était trop ! Cette Hermione Granger allait le rendre fou ! Severus commençait même à se demander si elle ne faisait pas exprès de jouer avec ces nerfs. Mais un regard à la jeune fille lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à mal, et qu'elle regrettait même déjà ce qu'elle avait dit vu la jolie couleur pivoine qui ornait ses joues. Le professeur trouva son élève si attirante à cet instant, les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rouges comme après de l'exercice, le haut légèrement relevé par sa main, laissant entrevoir un petit ventre qui avait l'air apetissant. À cette vision, Severus ne pût s'empêcher de remonter un peu plus sa main droite, entraînant le bout de tissu avec elle. Le corps de la jeune fille fût ainsi un peu plus dénudée et les pensées de Severus un peu plus perverses.

* * *

Alors que Hermione gardait toujours les yeux baissés après l'idée idiote qu'elle avait eu de toucher son professeur, ce dernier se mit à parler : « Miss Granger, avez-vous vraiment besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? »

La jeune fille ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question, pourquoi alors qu'il voulait l'obliger à aller à l'infirmerie il changeait soudainement d'idée. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : _« S'il n'a plus besoin de m'amener à l'infirmerie, il va me poser par terre et partir. Je ne veux pas ! »_ Mais ses pensées changèrent vite et Hermione redevint sage et sérieuse : « Non je ne pense pas que j''ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Mais c'était compté sans la chaleur et le désir qui revenait plus fort : « Par contre j'aurai bien besoin d'un bain pour me rafraîchir ! » Aussitôt dite, Hermione regretta cette phrase. _« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans la tête ! C'est limite une incitation à la débauche ! »_, pensa la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux vers Severus Rogue rouge de honte et devint encore plus rouge quand elle remarqua que son professeur la regardait avec des yeux fiévreux. Le regard du maître des potions se déplaça sur le corps de la jeune fille et se fixa sur son ventre. En cet instant, son professeur ressemblait à un animal, une bête sauvage, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille qui n'était pas loin de ressentir la même bestialité. Et histoire de rajouter du feu dans le corps de la jeune fille, Severus Rogue déplaça rapidement sa main droite, comme une caresse, et emporta avec lui le bas du débardeur. Hermione était toujours rouge de honte, d'autant plus qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour qu'elle se retrouve en soutien-gorge devant son professeur. Étrangement elle n'en ressentit aucune gêne, voulant plutôt que cela arrive. Hermione sentait son désir qui grandissait en elle, donnant des frissons à tout son corps et le rendant plus sensible. Alors qu'elle était prête à se donner à lui, Severus Rogue la reposa brusquement à terre.

« Je pense que vous pouvez marchez maintenant Miss Granger », dit le professeur.

Hermione en resta muette. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'atmosphère s'était soudainement refroidie, comme si le désir ne les avait pas envahi tous les deux à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. La jeune fille trouva tout cela bien irritant.

* * *

Alors que Severus découvrait un peu plus le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras, celle-ci sembla s'abandonner à lui. Il revint alors à lui et se rendit compte qu'il avait presque obligé une jeune fille _ une élève à lui ! _ à se donner à lui. Il reposa brutalement la Gryffondor à terre et s'éloigna raisonnablement d'elle avant de dire : « Je pense que vous pouvez marchez maintenant Miss Granger »

Il vit immédiatement l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune fille mais ne tenta pas de donner d'explications. Severus sentit qu'elle était prête à exploser et se sentit soudain dans la peau d'un enfant. Lui le professeur Rogue, détesté des élèves et le cherchant bien, se sentant tout petit devant une élève, une élève de Gryffondor en plus _ et comble de l'ironie _ la miss-je-sais-tout- Granger ! Il la regarda alors, jeune fille rouge de colère _ et non plus de honte _ les cheveux collants à sa nuque délicate, son débardeur à moitié relevé ne cachant de toute façon plus rien de son soutien-gorge vu la transparence ; ce corps à moitié nu qui l'appelait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher.

* * *

La colère envahissait Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus du jeu de son professeur. Souffler le chaud et le froid peut être amusant au début, mais maintenant elle voulait de l'action ! La lionne se réveillait en elle et elle se rendait compte de l'effet que cela provoquait chez son professeur. Celui-ci semblait perdu, reflétant de nouveau un regard d'enfant, qu'il cache d'habitude derrière ses airs sévères. Hermione pût presque deviner le cheminement de la pensée de son professeur tellement c'était évident : ce n'était pas possible d'éprouver un tel désir pour une élève, en tout cas impossible de l'assouvir, mais en même temps il lui en faudrait peu pour tomber dans les mailles du filet de la Gryffondor vu les regards emplis de désirs qu'il posait sur son corps. Hermione décida alors de prendre les choses en main !

La jeune fille s'approcha de Severus d'une démarche féline, on voyait dans son regard une détermination qui n'était pas là il y a quelques instants. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la jeune fille timide et sage de tout à l'heure ; elle n'était plus que sensualité et féminité. Severus la regarda approcher, de plus en plus près, se préparant à la repousser, ne voulant pas se laisser dominer par une Gryffondor. Mais Hermione s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, ne le touchant pas, en tout cas pas avec les mains ! Parce qu'en cet instant la jeune fille le déshabillait du regard, faisant passer dans ses yeux toutes les promesses des choses à venir. _« Elle est très forte ! Bien plus que je ne le pensais. Finalement c'est une vraie femme et non une adolescente »_, pensa Severus. Hermione continua de le fixer, puis lui prit brusquement la main : « Suis-moi ! », dit-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus. Pourtant Severus tenta de résister. _« Il aime dominer. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète comme ça ! Il aura largement le temps de me dominer tout à l'heure. »_, pensa Hermione. La jeune fille tira un peu plus sur la main : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste t'emmener quelque part d'autre. ». Severus se laissa faire, soit parce qu'il avait cédé à son désir, soit parce qu'il pensait s'enfuir plus tard. Ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs, la main d'Hermione tirant celle de Severus. La jeune fille s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau, dit le mot de passe et entra avec Severus fermant derrière eux avec un sort.

« On est dans la salle des bains des préfets ? », s'étonna Severus.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais envie d'un bon bain », répondit Hermione sensuelle.

* * *

Alors que Severus se retournait pour regarder la jeune fille et lui dirent que ce cirque était fini, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était en train de se déshabiller. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge devant tant de beauté, et son pantalon se fit encore plus étroit.

« Tu ne dois pas être très à l'aise là-dedans. », remarqua Hermione tout en se glissant dans l'eau. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'enlever tout ça et de me rejoindre ? »

Severus déglutit en voyant la jeune fille nager dans l'eau claire qui laissait voir toutes ses formes harmonieuses. Il avait tellement chaud et tellement envie d'elle, qu'il arrêta de se faire prier et se déshabilla.

« Je vois qu'on a des arguments. », dit Hermione malicieusement alors qu'elle observait le corps nu de Severus.

Bien qu'il soit plus vieux et plus expérimenté, Severus se sentit rougir sous les compliments osés de sa belle élève. Il entra dans l'eau et rejoignit Hermione au milieu du bassin, sans toutefois l'approcher de trop près. Celle-ci ne l'accepta pas et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Pendant ce temps Severus continuait de l'admirer, apprenant par cœur les courbes du corps de la jeune fille, appréciant le moment avant de pouvoir la toucher. Puis il attira Hermione à lui, en mettant une main sur sa nuque et l'autre aux creux de ses reins, avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion et le désir qu'il avait emmagasiné plus tôt. La Gryffondor lui répondait avec autant de passion, et leurs langues se mêlaient pour former un ballet compliqué mais intense. Ils se relâchèrent après un long moment, le souffle court, les yeux pleins de désirs, leurs membres frissonnants. Severus serra un peu plus la taille fine d'Hermione pour l'attirer plus près de lui et elle enroula ses jambes autour du corps de son amant. Le professeur embrassa les seins de la jeune fille, jouant avec eux, les mettant au supplice avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents. Hermione se cambra de plaisir, frottant inconsciemment son bassin contre celui de Severus. Celui-ci la repoussa, voulant faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible et la mis de dos. Hermione obtempéra sagement, frotta ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de son amant. Celui-ci empoigna ses seins à pleines mains, les malaxant avec aisance, titillant ses tétons qui devenaient de plus en plus durs sous le plaisir. En même temps, Severus embrassait la nuque de la jeune fille laissant des traces humides sur son corps, la faisant frissonner de désir. Le professeur commença à descendre une main, caressant le ventre d'Hermione, la rendant plus sensible, pendant que l'autre main continuait de malaxer les seins. Quand Severus descendit sur le sexe de la Gryffondor, celle-ci repoussa sa main et se retourna. Elle commença à embrasser son torse, caressant son dos de ses mains. Hermione descendit plus bas, laissant une traînée humide sur le corps de son amant. Elle remonta, l'embrassa passionnément et l'attira vers le bord du bassin. Severus s'assit sur une marche, les pieds toujours dans l'eau, pendant qu'Hermione redescendait vers le bas du ventre du professeur. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et empoigna le sexe tendu de désir à pleines mains. La jeune fille fit quelques allers-retours d'une main experte puis mit le sexe dans sa bouche. Severus soupira sous le plaisir de sentir son sexe dans la bouche humide et chaude de son amante. À chaque fois qu'elle aspirait, elle faisait un mouvement de va-et-vient avec la main droite, sa main gauche caressant le torse de Severus. Celui-ci était aux anges. Il mit sa main sur la tête d'Hermione et caressa ses cheveux. Alors que le plaisir montait, Severus arrêta la jeune fille et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, la renversant au passage, inversant les rôles entre lui et elle. Hermione se retrouva allongée sur la marche, la tête de Severus entre les cuisses, sentant déjà une langue experte lui procurer milles plaisirs. Le professeur caressait en même temps son clitoris d'une main et ses fesses de l'autre, accentuant le plaisir. Hermione se laissa porter par les frissons, de plus en plus rapprochés, avant d'exploser de l'intérieur. Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme, il souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras et retourna avec elle au milieu du bassin. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de son amant, celui-ci s'enfonçant lentement en elle. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, haletaient, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, suivant les va-et-vient saccadé de Severus en Hermione. L'eau qui rentrait en même temps procurait plus de plaisir aux deux amants, rendant leurs ébats plus charnels. Les seins de la jeune fille qui frottait contre le torse de Severus les excitaient de plus en plus. Le plaisir grimpait, laissant la folie s'emparer du couple. Dans un coup de rein plus intense, Hermione sentit l'orgasme monter, de ses orteils à ses cheveux, transformant son corps en frisson, jusqu'à exploser dans sa tête en un feu d'artifice de sons et de couleurs. Voyant son amante atteindre l'orgasme, Severus se lâcha également, tout son corps se mit à trembler, sa respiration se fit plus difficile et il éjacula dans une explosion de plaisir. Le couple nagea jusqu'au bord du bassin, et ils s'allongèrent sur des serviettes posées par terre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
